Red String
by Hota
Summary: It was still strange to think of two people as his boyfriends. He subscribed to the belief that Leo held the other end of his red string, but he couldn't deny that same string was twisted and tangled all around Phichit. Somehow, Leo didn't mind sharing, but then again, he shared the same string. - ADULT THEMES


**A/N:** Crossposted from my AO3 - archiveofourown dot org / works/9780191

* * *

Guang-Hong sighed and leaned more of his weight into Phichit when he felt an arm around his shoulders. He tilted his head until his ear was pressed into Phichit's chest and he could hear the steady beating of his heart.

"Jeez, don't tell me he got lost," Phichit muttered. "He's the one who picked this place."

Guang-Hong hummed and bit his lip as he grinned. _He'd_ been the one to choose it, but he wasn't going to admit to being the mastermind behind the evening, especially when he didn't even really celebrate Valentine's; at least not on February 14th. When he realized they'd all be in the same place near Valentine's for the Four Continents though, he hadn't been able to resist trying to surprise his boyfriends. It was simple enough to suggest staying an extra week; they'd taken to spending an extra couple days after the competitions to sight-see and spend time together anyway.

It was still strange to think of two people as his boyfriends. He subscribed to the belief that Leo held the other end of his red string, but he couldn't deny that same string was twisted and tangled all around Phichit. Somehow, Leo didn't mind sharing, but then again, he shared the same string.

"So. What was his present?"

Guang-Hong flushed at how devious that simple question sounded coming out of Phichit's mouth, squirming despite how bad of an idea that was; all it did was shift the plug inside him. The bright pink, heart-shaped plug.

Phichit cackled when he didn't answer. "Ohohoho, something _naughty_?"

" _Phichit."_ He tipped his head back to pout at him and was rewarded with a kiss on his nose. He rolled his eyes with a smile, too happy to be annoyed that Phichit was picking up Leo's habits. "Yes," he said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to wait until we're alone? In private." Phichit grinned, his leer rivaling JJ's when drunk.

"He gave me a plug." He leaned in closer, tightening his arms around Phichit's waist as he whispered into his ear, "And I'm wearing it right now." He smirked as Phichit went red in the face. As much as Phichit liked to flirt and tease, he still got flustered by his and Leo's kinky side.

"Oh my god." Phichit groaned and pressed his face into Guang-Hong's hair. "Seriously?"

"Mmhmm. Feels good, too, but not as good as you or Leo." He felt his own face warming at saying such a thing in public, glancing around to make sure no one had heard. He jumped with a surprised squeak as the plug started vibrating, gasping as he collapsed against Phichit's chest. "I... I think Leo is here," he moaned.

"Where?" Phichit shifted as he looked around. "Ah, there he is. Why are you squirming?"

Guang-Hong moaned and sagged in relief when the vibrating stopped, keeping his face hidden in Phichit's chest as Leo reached them.

"You're late," Phichit said by way of greeting.

"I know, sorry. I forgot your gift and had to go back." Leo leaned in, pressing a kiss to Guang-Hong's forehead and one to Phichit's cheek. "Ready to eat?"

" _Yes_." Guang-Hong straightened and slanted a pout at Leo for teasing him before heading inside. It was a nice restaurant and he'd made sure they both knew to wear something other than jeans and a t-shirt, or their warm up clothes, gods forbid. Luckily, the only _nice_ clothes they tended to bring to competitions were suits for the banquets and after-parties, which meant he got to see them both dressed up twice. He grinned as he headed inside.

The place was crowded, but the seating was done well and it didn't feel stifling. He slid into the booth and let them fight over who sat where, not surprised when Phichit slid in beside him with the reasoning _You were late, you sit over there._

Leo sighed and settled across from them with their jackets as company. "Should we order wine?"

"We could, but our little pet still isn't twenty-one."

Guang-Hong flushed and elbowed Phichit for using that endearment in _public_. "I've been legal in my home country for four years." He leaned into Phichit's side, smiling as fingers threaded with his.

"But not in the Sta~tes," Phichit teased.

Leo smirked and propped his chin on his fist. "I guess we shouldn't. Wouldn't want the minx feeling left out."

"You're both _so_ funny." He dropped his head to Phichit's shoulder with a roll of his eyes, staring at Leo and enjoying the sight of him in a white dress-shirt, the top couple buttons undone and giving a teasing glimpse of his chest. His eyes widened as Leo reached into his jacket and a moment later the plug was vibrating again, clutching at Phichit's hand with a strangled groan.

"Ji?" Phichit shifted next to him. "Leo wh- oh my god. Seriously?" He sighed and squeezed Guang-Hong's fingers. "I can't go anywhere with you two."

Leo raised an eyebrow, holding up the small pink remote and offering it to Phichit. "Do you want to join in?"

Guang-Hong licked his lips and eyed the remote, a soft whimper escaping as Phichit took it. He bit his lip against a sharp moan as the vibrating increased a few moments before shutting off. Great. It was bad enough when Leo got in the mood to tease him, but when _both_ of them teamed up on him? He couldn't exactly complain when those were some of the best nights they had together. He took the remote when Phichit handed it to him, hastily shoving it between them as the waiter came by to take their orders.

"What are we doing after this?" Leo asked.

"I thought you made all the plans?"

Guang-Hong reached for his water with an innocent look, flushing as they both turned their attention to him. "Don't look at me, I only planned dinner!"

" _You_ planned the dinner?" Phichit bumped into him with a laugh.

He shrugged and squeezed a lemon into his water. "I wanted you both to enjoy today."

"Mmm, well I certainly know how we can enjoy the evening." Leo smiled, his socked foot sliding against Guang-Hong's leg.

"I do have microwave popcorn in my room," he said, stretching his leg out to rub against Leo's as he sipped his water.

"I might have a bottle of wine in mine."

Leo grinned. "And I have a king suite, so you should both bring those to my room."

Phichit slung his arm around Guang-Hong's shoulders, leaning his head in close. "Should we? He _was_ late. And he always hogs the covers."

Guang-Hong leaned his head into Phichit's with a thoughtful hum. "And he always eats more popcorn than we do." He was totally going to get it later, but that was half the fun. He sucked in a breath as Leo's foot inched up to his thigh. Maybe not so later after all. "And he only wants us for sex anyway."

"Mmm, you're right. He does have that 'I'm horny' look in his eyes."

"Probably because it's the most romantic day of the year. And you don't look like a punk hipster when you're in a suit."

"HEY!"

Guang-Hong snickered and reached down to pinch Leo's toes.

"I don't know how either of us stand being near you when you're such a jerk," Phichit muttered.

Guang-Hong bit his lip to keep his mouth shut, grinning as Leo's foot vanished and Phichit jumped a moment later.

"Really? You can't think of _any reason_?" Leo practically purred.

Phichit made a soft choking sound and squirmed in his seat. "Maybe... one."

"Maybe I'll give you a dozen more later."

Oh boy, Leo was _definitely_ in a mood. He'd probably been looking forward to this since they all qualified for the Four Continents again. Probably more now that Phichit had eked out a victory to take gold from JJ and Leo took bronze.

He hadn't been able to put a routine together that resonated with him well enough to truly find a great performance yet, but he had a few more years left in him to do so. Maybe he was still trying too hard to be... edgy. His coach insisted they were good themes, but lately he'd been thinking he wanted something... softer. Lighter, maybe, but still sophisticated. As much as he enjoyed imagining himself as some tortured soul trying to do the right thing, that really wasn't him. The longer he was with Leo and Phichit, the more he realized that.

"Hey, what are you so deep in thought about?"

Guang-Hong glanced up as Phichit poked his cheek, flushing as he found them both staring at him. "Nothing. Just thinking." He smiled and perked up as he saw their food had arrived while he'd been zoning out. He cut into his steak and his mouth watered as red juices oozed out of it, flavor exploding on his tongue as he took a bite. "Did you two decide what we're doing after this?"

"Probably each other," Phichit said dryly.

He nearly choked on his steak, eyes watering as he coughed it back up. "Great, he's rubbing off on you," he groaned.

"Not yet, but I'll do that, too," Leo said with a smirk.

What the hell had he missed? Now they were _both_ horny? He grumbled under his breath even as warmth spread through him. Leo was bad enough when he got worked up about something for a couple days, but Phichit was worse when he got riled before they even made it to the bedroom. And judging by the fingers stroking his knee, he was getting there.

His ass was going to be _so sore_ after tonight, and that thought made him squirm in anticipation. Between Phichit's fingers, Leo's foot, and the damn plug - and _who the hell got their hands on it?!_ \- dinner couldn't pass quickly enough. By the time they finished their meals and got some dessert to go, he could _taste_ the arousal building between them. And then they were all squeezed into the back of a taxi and he had a mouth on either side of his neck and four hands in his hair and under his shirt, and he had to bite his tongue _really hard_ to keep from giving the taxi driver more than he probably wanted to hear.

He didn't quite remember getting from the taxi and up to Leo's room, but he vaguely remembered stumbling down a hallway and being shoved up against a couple of walls and an elevator door. Tongues in his mouth, teeth on his neck, hands... everywhere, before he found himself on a large bed and already half-naked. "You two are so impatient."

Phichit laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt and Guang-Hong groaned at the sight, the white dress shirt a sharp contrast against his dark skin. He winked as he reached for his pants, popping the button on them and dragging the zipper down as he reached for Leo.

Guang-Hong stared as they made out at the foot of the bed, Phichit burying a hand in Leo's hair as Leo groped him in return. They warred for dominance of the kiss, biting at each other's lips, tugging each other's hair. It was a battle he usually enjoyed watching since it didn't matter to him which one of them fucked him, but their impatience had worn off on him and right now he wanted to be pounded. By both of them.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" He pouted at them as they broke apart, Leo's smirk his only warning before the plug started vibrating again, this time at a far higher setting. He arched off the bed with a strangled groan, twisting the covers in his fingers.

"How could we ever forget about you, my perfect little minx?" Leo climbed onto the bed, sliding a hand up Guang-Hong's leg, over his bare stomach and chest and into his hair, tugging his head back and sucking a mark into his neck.

Guang-Hong groaned, wrapping his arms around Leo and whimpering as Phichit worked his pants off. His eyes rolled back as Phichit nudged his legs further apart, and then his mouth was on him, and between the two of them and the damn plug, he was nearing orgasm in minutes.

They both pulled away before he could come despite his whine of protest. He flushed as he realized he was the only one naked, hips shifting as the plug continued tormenting him. He let out a whine, slumping on the bed as he tried to glare at them. "Cruel."

Phichit grinned and swiped his hand over his mouth, crawling over Guang-Hong and into Leo's lap. "I think we made him mad," he stage-whispered.

Leo settled back against the headboard, rubbing against Phichit's hips and thighs. "However will we make it up to him?"

Guang-Hong groaned as he shifted closer, spotting the remote and snatching it to turn off the plug with a sigh of relief. "I want you both to take me," he murmured once he could think again, propping his chin on their legs.

"Taking turns?" Phichit asked.

He bit his lip and pressed his face into Leo's stomach, his ears burning as he shook his head.

"Babe?"

"Ji?"

"At... the same time," he murmured, holding his breath as he waited for their reactions. Phichit had been with them over a year, but it was only the past few months they'd started having sex _together_ rather than one watching the others. He peeked up at them when they didn't respond, only to find them both flushed and awkwardly avoiding eye contact. He smirked and shifted up onto his knees, leaning in to kiss their cheeks. "You don't want to?"

"Is that even...?" Phichit trailed off, glancing to Leo.

"Possible?" Leo smiled and tilted his head. "It'd take some time, but yeah. We could do that, if you're up for it."

Guang-Hong reached for Phichit's hand, squeezing his fingers as he pressed their foreheads together. "Are you okay with that?"

"Am _I_ okay with it? Are _you_?"

Guang-Hong stifled a giggle and tilted his head, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I've been okay with it for awhile," he murmured.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure you two would be okay with it yet."

Phichit sighed, running fingers through Guang-Hong's hair with a gentle tug. "Who could say no to you?"

Guang-Hong flushed and nuzzled against Phichit's cheek. He shifted to smile back at Leo when fingers traced down his spine. "Leo?"

"He's right, who could say no to you?" Leo tugged him closer for a kiss, though it turned out to be a ruse to get the remote back.

Guang-Hong gasped as it started vibrating again, slumping against Leo's chest and squirming with a whine. "Leo!" He yelped as they both pounced on him again, pinning him on his back.

"How many fingers you think we can get in him?" Phichit asked, teasing a nipple with his teeth.

Leo bit at his ear before sitting back, stripping off his shirt with a hum. "Twice as many as normal at least," he said with a smirk. He climbed off the bed to retrieve the lube.

Guang-Hong gripped Phichit's hair with a long moan. They were going to _kill_ him. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested this, but those thoughts vanished the moment Phichit kissed him, teasing his lips open to slip his tongue in. He arched into Phichit's chest with a contented hum, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders.

The vibrating stopped as Leo sank down on the bed again, pulling the plug out. "You two look good like that," he murmured, voice low as he stroked Guang-Hong's inner thigh.

Phichit pulled back, licking his lips with a provocative slide of his tongue. "You both look amazing anytime."

Guang-Hong grinned and nuzzled his nose against Phichit's. "So do you."

Leo slid his hand down Guang-Hong's leg, hooking under his knee before pushing it up as he pressed closer, settling it over his shoulder. He tossed the lube to Phichit before pressing his slicked fingers into Guang-Hong. "You're both sure about this?" he asked, tilting his head to suck a mark into Guang-Hong's thigh.

Phichit shifted off Guang-Hong and grinned as he squirted lube onto his fingers. "Starting to wonder why we didn't try this sooner." He pressed into Guang-Hong's side, tugging his other leg over Phichit's hip before his fingers were sliding in with Leo's, and _oh man_ that was all kinds of new and amazing.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes with a moan, jumping as Leo bit him and opening his eyes again to pout at him. "Feels good." He tried not to think about how utterly exposed he was and flexed his fingers in Phichit's hair. More fingers pushed into him, stretching him more than the plug. "Oh gods..." As good as the fingers felt moving inside him, he almost enjoyed the way they looked at each other more; the way they smiled like they were sharing a secret at his expense, which they probably were, but he didn't mind. And watching them _kiss_ was always enough by itself to get him going, but combined with them kissing _over him_ had his dick twitching in approval.

At least a dozen fingers and copious lube later they finally pulled away. Their hands disappeared into each other's pants, hips rocking into each other as they took their time undressing each other

Leo nipped at Phichit's lips, stepping back with a grin when they were finally naked before picking up the lube. "You first," he said, coating Phichit's dick.

 _Finally_. Guang-Hong bit his lip as they maneuvered him to his side, Phichit pressing up against his back and pushing his leg up. He turned his head to find Phichit's lips, swallowing his moan as Phichit pushed inside and buried himself with a quick thrust. Leo's fingers pushing in alongside Phichit had him arching with a gasp, moaning at the stretch. "Oh gods, so good."

Leo pressed against his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth as he pushed in another finger, and another, until he was sure he'd break open.

" _Leo_." He couldn't help the plea in his voice. "Do it already."

Leo grinned and bit into his nipple. "Now who's impatient?"

Guang-Hong whined and tugged at Leo's hair. " _Please_." He hummed in approval as Leo pulled his fingers away and shifted closer. When he started pushing in, it was almost too much, the stretch just past the line of painful, but it was _good_. His nails dug into Leo's shoulders, gritting his teeth around soft whimpers until he stopped moving. "K-keep going."

"Fuck, babe." Leo gasped into his hair, his hand joining Phichit's on his leg, pushing it higher.

"Oh my god, oh my god..."

Leo chuckled and lifted his head. "So poetic."

"Shut up." Phichit moaned and kissed at Guang-Hong's neck, biting at his shoulder and rocking his hips.

Guang-Hong arched between them with a sharp cry that turned to a scream as Leo buried himself completely. "L-Leo! Phichit!"

They pushed his leg up even further before they started moving, settling into a slow rhythm of one pulling out as the other thrust in, deeper each time.

"Fuck. You both feel amazing." Leo bit at Guang-Hong's ear, moving to his neck and joining Phichit in leaving marks there before they both migrated to his lips.

Two dicks in his ass and two tongues in his mouth was one of his wildest fantasies. What he hadn't counted on was what four hands could do; fingers on his dick, his nipples, buried in his hair, and the one on his throat with just the right pressure to heighten everything even more had to be Leo's.

"Ji!" Phichit bit at his shoulder as his hips stuttered minutes later and he came.

How exactly had he gotten lucky enough to find two boyfriends who loved marking him, even if one wouldn't admit to it? He keened as Leo pushed him into Phichit, pinning him on top of him and thrusting harder as Phichit pulled out. "Yes, yes!" He curled his fingers tight in Leo's hair, opening up to his tongue and screaming into his mouth as he was filled a second time, finding his own release a moment later thanks to Phichit's deft fingers.

They collapsed into a sweaty pile, their gasping and moaning devolving into giggling a few minutes later.

"Wow." Phichit slid a hand over both their sides. "Are we doing that again sometime?"

"We better." Guang-Hong hummed in content and sighed as he went limp between them. "But not for a while... My ass is already sore." He grinned and moaned again as he drifted towards sleep, hearing them moving sometime later. He whined as he was left alone on the bed until one of them kissed him and settled something warm over him, enveloping him in the scent of Leo's cologne. He burrowed into the jacket with a huff, too tired to get up, but not wanting to miss what they were doing.

"You never did give me my present."

"Oh shit. Sorry, here." Leo rummaged through a pocket of his jacket, pinching Guang-Hong's leg before pulling away.

He cracked his eyes open when he heard Phichit opening it, grinning as he squealed in delight. They'd spent _hours_ browsing for a gift for him and they'd finally settled on one of the high-end attachments that enhanced the camera for a phone. Judging by his reaction, they'd made the right choice.

Leo chuckled as he pulled on his boxers. "Glad you like it."

"I _love_ it. Thank you." Phichit wrapped himself around Leo and kissed him. "I got you something, too."

"Yeah?" Leo grinned and sank down onto the bed, pulling Phichit into his lap.

Phichit glanced to Guang-Hong, winking at him as he leaned in and whispered into Leo's hair.

Oh boy. They were up to something, and he had a feeling he'd be caught in the middle of it.

"Really?" Leo sounded _far_ too happy, smacking Phichit's ass with a laugh. "I think we all need a shower and rest first. And someone promised wine. And popcorn."

Guang-Hong grumbled and shifted to kick at Leo. "You get it. Not moving." He squeaked as Leo tickled his foot, jerking it back and tucking it under the jacket with a pout.

"Mmm. You're so mistreated." Leo laughed when Guang-Hong stuck his tongue out. "I'm showering first."

Guang-Hong hummed and dozed in and out, vaguely aware of the shower running twice and the door opening. He wasn't sure how long it was before he woke to the sound of them making out beside him, cracking his eyes open to see Phichit smearing whipped cream from their dessert on Leo's chest and licking it away while he took a selfie with his new toy. He snorted quietly and stretched with a yawn, crawling closer and biting into the strawberry Leo offered him.

Phichit grinned and leaned in to swipe whipped cream on Guang-Hong's nose, taking a picture before licking it off.

"You're having too much fun with that."

Phichit gasped, sucking his fingers clean before offering him a glass of wine. "No such thing."

He tucked himself into Leo's side and sipped the wine as they shared what Phichit left of the dessert. "Mmm, cheesecake."

"How're you feeling?" Leo asked, running fingers through Guang-Hong's hair.

" _Sore_." He grinned and rubbed his cheek against Leo's shoulder, biting at Phichit's whipped-cream-covered finger when he got it too close. "But good. So what's Phichit's present?" He blinked as Phichit pulled back and flushed, snorting into his wine. "Ohohoho, something _naughty_?"

Phichit rolled his eyes, setting his phone aside. "Maybe."

"Definitely." Leo smirked and tugged Phichit in for a deep kiss. "Wanting to do it now?"

Phichit moaned before giving a faint nod.

"Bend over the foot of the bed then."

Guang-Hong perked up in surprise as Leo used _that_ voice. It really was something naughty! He watched with wide eyes as Phichit shifted back, settling over the foot of the bed with his feet braced on the floor. He covered his mouth to stifle a squeak of surprise when Leo retrieved his favorite paddle from his bag. "You're giving it a try?" He set his glass aside and crawled closer, running his fingers through Phichit's hair and down his spine.

"Figured I should at least give it a try. You seem to enjoy it."

"I do." He grinned, kissing Phichit's cheek before sitting back as Leo rubbed his hand over Phichit's ass. The first strike was always the worst and he bit his lip at the sharp sound of it hitting flesh. He always loved the sound of it and it was even better when it wasn't _his_ ass. The way Phichit gasped and jerked on the bed was a sight to behold and he stifled a moan.

"Good?" Leo asked, rubbing the pink mark forming on Phichit's skin.

"Y-yeah... I think. Do it again." Phichit groaned at the second hit, clutching the covers and rocking back. The third and fourth hits echoed over his panting, his eyes closing.

Guang-Hong saw the moment the warmth of his ass dragged him down into that amazing space where the only thing that mattered was the sensations of pain and pleasure. He reached out and slid his hand along Phichit's spine, nuzzling at his shoulder before grazing his teeth against it. "Can I...?"

"Please."

Leo chuckled and held the paddle out to him. He grinned as he took it, leaning back into Leo when he pressed up behind him, fingers resting on his wrist. "Easy now, he still needs warmed up."

Guang-Hong bit his lip and nodded, stifling a groan as he swung the paddle. He'd had the pleasure of spanking Leo a couple times over the years; this was just as good. Better even, since Leo was biting his neck and his hands were inching lower, fingers curling around the base of his dick and stroking in time with his swings.

Phichit's moans grew louder and longer, until Guang-Hong landed a strike hard enough to jar him and his own arm. Phichit arched and started murmuring what sounded like curses in a mixture of languages.

Leo pulled away to get the lube and coated his fingers. Phichit pushed back with a groan as he worked him open.

Guang-Hong couldn't resist continuing with the spanking, landing one against a thigh before leaning down and biting into the reddened flesh. He grinned as Phichit hissed and squirmed in response. Leo finished and moved behind him again, and he arched in surprise when Leo started coating his arousal.

"Your turn," Leo growled into his ear.

"Oh gods." He dropped the paddle to the bed and gripped Phichit's hips as he settled behind him. His head fell back against Leo's shoulder as he pushed in and slowly buried himself. "Oh _gods_." He hummed against Leo's lips when he kissed him, whining when he pulled away.

Leo dropped a knee in front of Phichit and lifted his head up, stroking his cheek. Phichit nodded and pushed onto his arms, tipping his head back. Leo's fingers gripped Phichit's hair, groaning as he pushed into his mouth, and oh _man_ this was one of the best nights _ever_.

Guang-Hong rocked forward, shivering as Phichit made the most _exquisite_ mewling sound as the movement forced him to take Leo deeper. He licked his lips as Leo leaned forward to bury his other hand in Guang-Hong's hair, dragging him forward and tongue-fucking him over Phichit's back. His hands roamed over Phichit's sides and back and Leo's chest as he began moving. He lost himself in the pleasure and the tight heat gripping him, in the fingers in his hair and the teeth and tongue on his lips and flesh. The harsh breathing and grunts of pleasure between the three of them were music to his ears, and then he was shuddering and whimpering through another orgasm as Leo came over Phichit's face. He slumped over Phichit with a near-hysterical laugh, kissing the back of his neck as he pulled out.

Phichit moaned and squirmed between them before Leo nudged him onto his back, rubbing against his face as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

He hummed as he saw Phichit hadn't gotten off and dropped to his knees. He only got a couple inches settled into his mouth before Phichit's hips bucked up and he came with a shout. He swallowed him down and nipped at his inner thigh as he crawled up on top of him. "Mmm, that was fun."

Leo snickered. "You're such a hedonist." He stood and headed to the bathroom.

He stuck his tongue out even though it was true and they all knew it.

"It was." Phichit smiled as he brushed Guang-Hong's hair back. "The paddle wasn't too bad either."

"Knew you'd like it." He grinned and pulled back to let Leo clean them up, tugging the covers down and curling up against Leo's chest with Phichit against his back. "Happy Valentine's," he murmured, smiling as Leo's fingers stroked through his hair and Phichit's threaded through his own against his chest.


End file.
